


Repentance

by flightoftheseraph



Series: SPN Hiatus Creations 2019 [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Crying Jack Kline, Crying Sam Winchester, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Season/Series 14 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 03:17:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19123483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flightoftheseraph/pseuds/flightoftheseraph
Summary: After Sam finds out about Magda's death, he takes Jack to her grave to say his final goodbyes.





	Repentance

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first year doing the hiatus creations and I knew I had to pick Magda because she deserved better and at the very least I wanted to write Sam finding out about her death and Jack being sweet and comforting him, even if he doesn't really understand death too much; he still would notice Sam's pain and want to comfort him and of course he would relate to Magda as well (I'm still sad they never got to meet each other)
> 
> I wasn't sure *where* this would land timeline-wise so the closest was early S14.

Her name was Magda, is what he was told this morning, she had powers too, like him. Sam knew her before he was even born.

Sam said that her mother as arrested and she had no other family so she was buried without service in a Mason City, Iowa. They left the bunker early in the morning, before dawn even breaks.

Jack had asked Sam if he join and Sam's eyes are sad but he smiles anyway, "Of course Jack, I think I need someone else there," Jack nods and runs to get his room to get dressed.

The drive is long and quiet, Jack wants to say something but he isn't sure what. He's never seen Sam like this. He focuses on the soft radio that fills the small space and the storm clouds forming in the sky.

It's raining when they finally get to the graveyard. The sky is an ugly and sombre grey, the rain pelts them both. Jack thinks that maybe the weather knows, maybe the sky is crying for them.

Jack follows Sam through the graveyard, but it's not the usual determined and confident stride. Sam stumbles and trips over debris, and his body is curved like a wilting tree. Jack has never seen him like this.

Thinking that makes him glance at Sam, it's hard to tell if Sam is crying with the pouring rain but Jack notices his clenched jaw and how his eyes are cast downward.

Jack wants to reach his hand out and hold Sam's hand and wipe the tears away from his father's eyes that he knows are falling.

After several minutes of walking, they finally find her grave. Jack has never been at a graveyard where it wasn't a hunt. It feels different. Somewhat hopeless and crushing, because Magda cannot be saved.

Sam clutches the flower close to his chest, Jack didn't know much about the significance, it's white with many petals. Jack doesn't know the name either.

Sam practically crumbles in front of her grave and Jack watches horrified as Sam begins to speak.

"I'm so sorry I should- I _should have_ been there, I shouldn't have left you on your own, you could have come back to us to the bunker.." Sam sniffles and looks out towards the somber landscape. Mud is soaking into his jeans, the gravestone feels so plain, like it was just anyone else, it doesn't feel like enough.

Sam lays the flower and Jack steps, towards the gravestone.

"May I say something too?" Jack feels like he shouldn't that maybe this will make Sam upset somehow he didn't now Magda, after all

But Sam sniffles and clears his throat as he says "Um..sure, if you'd like too" His father's broken voice says, Jack nods behind he kneels before the gravestone like he saw Sam do.

_There's a column of smoke that just chokes him, chokes him like nothing before, his father and mother both gone in inky black smoke._

_:What do you I say?"_

_"Right. Thank you. You say thank you. And you say you're sorry. You hope they're somewhere without, uh, sadness or pain. You hope they're somewhere better. You say **goodbye.** "_

Jack clears his throat, pulls his red jacket closer to himself, he's already shivering from the cold.

"I didn't get to know you, but Sam told me you had powers too. I really got the chance to know because you were like me and I think we would have made great friends. and I'm sorry we didn't get to save you, I hope you're somewhere peaceful now," Jack says, he's shocked to find he's crying and he wipes his eyes.

He felt anger all of a sudden, that he couldn't stop even with the powers he had; he couldn't have stopped this. But the anger melts away from him as he looks at Sam's broken stare at the ground.

"That was...very sweet Jack thank you," Jack nods and pulls Sam into a sudden, hug which makes the larger man jump, but he eventually hugs back.

Jack steps back, "Are you okay?"

Sam nods and wipes his eyes, "Yes I am, thank you again Jack,"

Jack grins begins to walk to back to the car. Sam still looks forlorn across the darkening sky. Jack wraps his wings around Sam and draps one over himself for comfort as they walk back towards the Impala through the muddy graveyard.

 


End file.
